Clarke Devereaux
Clarke Devereaux, or Mouth, is a member of the Goonies. He lives on the Goon Docks with his family. Appearance Mouth has short, styled up brown hair. He wears a Purple Rain shirt with a gray Members Only jacket over it. He also wears a pair of gray parachute pants and a pair of black Nike sneakers. Involvement The day before the Goon Docks are to be demolished by Mr. Perkins, Mouth makes one last visit to Mikey's house. After the rest of his friends arrive, they hang out; he offers to help Mikey's mother with translating for Rosalita, a maid she hired to help with the move. He purposely mistranslates to scare Rosalita, tricking her into thinking the family is abusive and crazy. Once she and Mrs. Walsh leave, Mouth goes with his friends to the attic, where he explores around and leafs through Irving Walsh's pirate memorabilia. After making bad jokes with things laying around, he gathers around a map Mikey discovered. Mouth doesn't seem to believe Mikey's stories about One-Eyed Willy's treasure, until after Mr. Perkins drops by to ask about Mikey's dad signing away the house. With a plan set in place, Mouth helps trap Brand to his seat and rides off on a bike, but not before flattening Brand's bike tires. Out on Cannon Beach, Mouth offers translations of the ancient text on the map; he directs them north, where the Lighthouse Lounge is located. He, Data, and Mikey investigate the building after watching two men enter the restaurant and hearing what they believe to be something being dropped. When they go in to explore more, they're caught by Mama Fratelli, who they think owns the place. Mouth places an extravagant joke meal order with her, which results in her threatening to cut off his tongue. Properly scared now, he keeps to himself. While Mikey leaves to "use the bathroom", Mouth is rounded up by Brand, who takes them all outside after Mikey comes back up from the basement. While watching the workers of the restaurant put something in their car, Andy and Stef scare the Goonies. Mouth banters with Stef before walking back over to the Lighthouse Lounge. With no way to unlock the front door, he tricks Chunk into breaking down the door by making a joke about his mom. After Andy talks Brand into letting the boys explore, Mikey tries to show off an It he found in the basement; Mouth is scared to see it, but goes along with it anyway. The It roars and he's scared into a second room. He teases Andy and Brand for nearly kissing and then tries to stop Mikey from using a fire tool to break through the floor of the room. He makes a joke about Chunk again, who, in frustrated clumsiness, breaks a water cooler. The pooling water inadvertently reveals a hidden passage under a fireplace in the room. Data discovers a money printer, which turns out to be making fake fifty dollar bills. When Chunk tries to leave, he opens a freezer, where they discover a dead body. Above, the Fratellis arrive back home, and so the Goonies stash the body again and escape down the hidden tunnel. Adventuring down the tunnels, looking for a way out, the group discovers a series of pipes. Mouth identifies them as plumbing and thinks they can get someone's attention by banging on them. When this doesn't net any results, the pipes burst, and he escapes out a newly formed hole. Further down the caves, the Goonies discover Chester Copperpot's skeleton, which spooks Mouth. After escaping a booby trap set by One-Eyed Willy and braving a colony of bats, they discover a small pool of water with shiny coins in it. Stef and Mouth argue loudly. They begin looting it before Stef and Brand identify it as a wishing well; this doesn't stop Mouth from frustratingly taking all the money he wants. When Troy Perkins reels down a bucket for Andy and the others to escape, Mikey talks them out of leaving the real treasure behind. Mouth helps translate for the next puzzle and, after Data survives the accompanying booby trap, takes a bathroom break with the others. When the Fratellis catch up to them, Mouth and the others run and climb over a waterfall with a bridge made from an old boat mast. He translates from the map again for the instructions for an organ made from human bone and, when Andy makes an accident, nearly falls to his death When the way opens up, Mouth goes down a water slide and lands in a massive lagoon, where the Inferno has been sitting all this time. On the ship, he refuses to translate, frustrated with the whereabouts of the treasure. Andy sets off another booby trap, which shows the way above. Mikey climbs up and discovers One-Eyed Willy and his treasure, and the Goonies begin to loot it. In order to carry as much as he can out, Mouth fills his mouth with gemstones and a pearl necklace. The Fratellis arrive again and order them to drop everything; Mama Fratelli pulls the necklace from his mouth and slaps him upside the head to spit out the rest of the jewels. Andy gets pushed overboard and Mouth and Stef are grouped up to go next, but they're saved when Sloth and Chunk show up. Sloth swings down and grabs the both of them, bringing them to safety. Jumping overboard, the Goonies decide to run and save their own lives. Escaping out to Cauldron Point, they're saved by police. Their family arrives, as well as the media, and Mouth is reunited with his father and grandmother. He also has a heart-to-heart moment with Stef, thanking her for saving his life (a reference to a line cut from the movie) and making amends with her. When Mr. Perkins shows up and asks Mikey's dad to sign off the Goon Docks, Mouth translates an excited Rosalita, who brings over a marble bag and reveals a bunch of gems inside. Relationships Mouth has a strained friendship with Stef. While he "thinks she's the greatest thing in the world"The Goonies Souvenir Magazine, his sarcastic nature clashes against her no-nonsense personality. Sometimes they're able to make friendly banter with one another, and other times they straight up argue and yell at one another. By the end of the movie, they're able to reconcile a bit and share a genuine hug with one another. He is constantly told to "shut up" by his friends, whether due to his poor taste in humor or his inability to stop talking. Behind the scenes Mouth is portrayed by Corey Feldman. Jeff Cohen initially tried out for the role before instead landing one as Chunk. Notably, Corey Haim also tried out for the role; Haim and Feldman would later go on to have a lifelong friendship until Haim's death in 2010. Mouth was involved in all deleted scenes. In the Stop 'N Snack scene, he notably snags the treasure map from Brand after he tries to take it and return it home. In the octopus scene, Stef slaps him, thinking he's touching at her legs. After she's dragged under by the octopus, Mouth tries to help her escape, only to be caught by it. There was also a cut scene involving Data using a number of inventions, where his Pinchers of Power latch onto Mouth's butt. A notable line cut from the movie includes Stef offering to share her breath with Mouth once they're pushed overboard from the ship. Despite this being cut, reference to it is made at the end of the movie, during their heart-to-heart. Trivia *Mouth is fluent in Spanish. *His shirt does not include Apollonia Kotero's character, unlike the original Purple Rain poster. *Mouth may have been named for writer Chris Columbus' father-in-law , Clarke Devereux. Gallery Mouth_door.png|Mouth at the door of the Walsh residence. Mouth Pepsi.png Mouth.jpg Tumblr lhr2ynVZAG1qamwa1o1 250.jpg Mama knife.png|Mama Fratelli threatening to cut off Mouth's tongue. Mouth_water.png|"Hey Mikey, gotta go to the bathroom?" When he smuggled it in his mouth, lil cutie..jpeg|Mama Fratelli removing the treasure from Mouth's mouth. StefMouth.png|"Chunk!" StefandMouth.png|Mouth and Stef making amends. References Category:Goonies Category:Characters Category:Male characters